Divorce
by YorkshirePudding345
Summary: Wally and Joeys parents are divorcing because Dad had cheated on Mum. Things begin to change as Wally and Joey move from on house to the next. Dads new Girlfriend moves in, but who is she? And has she got Kids too? Chapter 7
1. Cheating

D.i.v.o.r.c.e

I was planning to write this story ages ago man! Well here's my chance, I am still writing Frozen if you think I've ditched that! Don't worry I am still writing it, anyway here's the fan fic. Please not some of these things that I have written are from my own experiences when my parents got divorced, anyway please read!

* * *

Chapter One

Cheating!

It was after midnight and Wally and baby Joey were just outside a closed door to their parent's bedroom. They were listening to arguing, shouting and sometimes swearing. Wally and Joey never wondered why their parents were shouting, but they picked up 'How could you do this!' and 'You Liar!' and 'Who is this woman at work' Wally was worried and concerned but hoping they will make up. Joey just cried at all the shouting and swearing. They both listened and this is what they heard.

"You liar!" Mum shouted "How could you do this to us!"

"Look let me ex-"

"NO!" Mum shouted cutting off Dad "You don't need to explain you git!"

"Let me jus-"

"I SAID NO!" Mum yelled at him, which even made Wally and Joey jump "So who is this woman then!"

"None of your business!" Dad shouted "You better leave off before I frigging punch your face in!"

"NO!" Joey screamed as he held his big brother even tighter, Wally held him tight

There was silence for a moment, the door made a clinch noise opened and standing there was their parents. Mum looked like she was driven on a hedge backwards and her eyes were all red, Dad was rather messy, his work clothes were all out of place. They both looked at Wally and Joey and sighed.

"Look Kids" Mum said softly "Go back to bed"

"Yeah" Dad said picking up Joey and kissing him on the head "We are going to bed shortly o.k."

He put Joey down, he lent over and kissed Wally on the on the head. Wally and Joey went back to bed, but they knew that they would argue and swear at each other even more than they did. Wally and Joey sneaked up to the door without a noise to listen to their parents. They listened closely.

"Look stupid!" Dad yelled in anger "You're scaring our children you bitch!"

"Oh I'm scaring them!" Mum shouted in anger "I wouldn't be if you didn't cheat on me, and to them! _You're_ scaring them!"

Then Dad said the most terrible swearword that even Wally and Joey gasped at

"Don't swear at me!" Mum yelled "Who is this bitch you are going out with at work then!"

"Alright if you really want to know its Mrs-"

"Oh she's married is she?" Mum shouted cutting him off "Bet she's having fun with her husband ain't she? Cheating on him, like you did on me!"

"At least she's better than you!" Dad shouted "You're nothing but a stupid bitch!"

"And your nothing but a git" Mum yelled back

Joey started crying silently on Wally's chest, Wally who was getting wet by his little brother did whimper a bit, but dared not to cry. They could here their mum sigh

"I am strongly going to go against my religion now!" Mum cried

Wally and Joeys mum was a strong Roman Catholic, and would tell Wally and Joey and even Dad that if they said 'For God's Sake' she would go bonkers and tell them not to say it again ever. But at what they both heard they gasped out loud! Joey was crying and Wally even shed a tear too!

"I want a divorce!" Mum said

Then Wally and Joey heard a thump noise. But didn't dare to go in to see what had happened. But they both had a feeling someone was hurt.

* * *

O.k. first chapter finished, sad I know but please review and tell me what you think! Please review:-) 


	2. Court

D.i.v.o.r.c.e

O.k. guys the second chapter is up, sorry it took such a while, been writing other stuff too! Well second chapter is on its way! By the way thanks for the reviews peeps hee hee hee. I loved reading them! Well on with the story folks!

Just for the note there are a total of eighteen chapters in this story! I finished it in my kitty book!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two

Court!

Wally and Joey awoke the next morning and saw their mum sitting on the sofa in the living room with tears coming down her eyes. She also had a big bruise on her cheek. She looked at Wally and Joey and smiled.

"Come and give me a hug" Mum cried sweetly holding her arms out

Wally and Joey looked at each other for a moment; then they looked at their Mum. But they walked up to her and they sat next to her, she pulled them both into a hug and kissed them both on the head.

"Your hurt" Joey cried pointing at Mums bruise

Mum touched it and made a slight ouch noise, but then she turned to Joey and smiled

"Oh I bumped into the wall darling" Mum said sweetly to Joey

"No Dad hit you didn't he?" Wally said in a firm voice

Mum sighed, and then she hugged them more tightly than she did

"I don't wanna lie to you!" Mum cried with tears coming down her eyes "But he did!"

"Why?" Joey asked as he touched her bruise gently

"Ouch! Baby, don't touch me there!" Mum cried "It hurts!"

"Dad hit you hard didn't he" Wally cried with a shed of tear coming from his eye

"Yes he did" Mum said sadly but then she cleared her throat "Kids I need to tell you something, but I know this is going to upset you!"

"We know Mum" Wally said holding her hand

"Divorce!" Joey cried

Mum then looked at them stunned with her eyes widened.

"I thought I told you two to go to bed!" Mum cried at them

"We couldn't get to sleep" Wally explained

"Fighting!" Joey cried

"Yes dear we did fight!" Mum said holding them tighter

"What's going to happen now?" Wally asked as he held her

Mum sighed

"I don't know to be honest" Mum said "Get the court to decide what to do, me and your Dad have been arguing for two weeks now!"

"That long! Wally said in shock "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't think it would end like this" Mum replied sadly crying "I thought I would be able to sort it out"

"Why divorce?" Joey asked

"Because your bastard of a Father cheated on me and on you two!" Mum shouted "God is not pleased with him, and he won't be pleased with me when I divorce him!"

Mum began to cry loudly, Wally hugged her tight; Joey kissed her sore bruise gently and put his head on her breast. Mum smiled.

"Why would God be angry with you if you're doing what's best for you?" Wally asked

"In the Bible Jesus said if you divorce, you commit adultery" Mum replied sadly "Catholics don't allow divorce you see; the church is so going to hate me!"

"Rubbish!" Wally cried aloud "They won't hate you, Dad commit adultery himself, you have a damn good reason why you're divorcing Dad, and that he had an affair on some idiotic woman, why live with a man who would do such a thing!"

"Which woman?" Joey asked

"No idea she was married that's all I know" Mum replied sadly "She's a bitch for cheating on her husband!"

"Why are you up so early?" Wally asked

"I'm waiting for my solicitor!" Mum said

"What's going on!" Wally asked all puzzled

"I am going to court today" Mum said "I chucked your Father out last night! So he should be there!"

"Are we going to court too?" Wally asked

"Well yes" Mum said "Who will look after you?"

"Mrs Sanban?" Wally asked smiling "She can bring Kuki and Mushi along too"

"Mrs Sanban is busy today" Mum said sadly "I asked her and she said she was going somewhere very important!"

"What about Mrs Gilligan?" Wally asked

"Mrs Gilligan is at work today honey!" Mum replied sadly

"Mrs Lincoln?" Joey asked

"Mrs Lincoln works full time!" Mum cried

"Mrs Uno?" Joey asked

"I would trust a baby than a bitch like her!" Mum said angrily

Wally and Joey sighed sorrowfully, they hugged her tight. But then there was a knock on the door, Mum got up and went to the door, she answered and there was a strange man standing there dressed in a nice posh suit., he had a big smile on his face.

"Mrs Beatles" The Man said reaching out his hand to shake hers "I am Mr Jones, Nigel Jones in fact"

"Nigel Jones" Mum said very pleased indeed "Please come in"

Nigel Jones did so and looked around the living room very carefully with a smile on his face, then he caught site of Wally and Joey, he smiled at them.

"Hello you two" Mr Jones said with a smile on his face

Wally and Joey said nothing, but Nigel just smiled.

"Such lovely children you have Mrs Beatles" Mr Jones said with a smile on his face

"Oh yes they are" Mum said agreeing with him "Would you like tea?"

"Oh no thank you" Mr Jones replied nicely "I only came here to ask some questions"

"O.k." Mum said smiling "Ask away!"

"Alright you want to get divorced right!" Mr Jones said pulling out a notepad and a pen in his pocket "Right why do you want to divorce your husband?"

"Because he cheated on me!" Mum cried

"Do you know who he was having an affair with?" Mr Jones asked

"Only that she's married" Mum replied "But on the question you asked no I don't know who he was having an affair with"

Nigel Jones began writing in his notepad

"O.k." he said slowly "What do you decide to do with the children then?"

"Only they don't live with a bastard like him!" Mum cried angrily "And his so called girlfriend doesn't go near them!"

Mr Jones kept writing in his notepad, and then he stopped

"O.k." he said "Let me ask the children"

He turned to Wally and Joey and smiled at them

"Has your Mum told you anything to say to me?" Mr Jones asked

"No" Wally replied

"What are you going to tell me?" Mr Jones asked

"The truth!" Joey cried

Mr Jones smiled at them. Joey laughed a little, Wally stood there speechless

"O.k. When did you know when your parents were splitting up?" Mr Jones asked

"Only last night!" Wally answered "We heard them arguing"

Nigel started scribbling in his notepad, Wally twiddled his thumbs a little and Joey made a little noise

"Right" Mr Jones began to say "How do you feel about it?"

"Upset!" Joey cried

"The same" Wally replied

Mr Jones scribbled in his notepad; he then stood up straight and looked at them in the eyes.

"I am going to ask you both a difficult question now!" Mr Jones said "Who would you live with if Mum or Dad moved houses"

"Both" Wally replied

"Both!" Joey cried

"O.K, I am going to make it more difficult question!" Mr Jones said "Who would you live with if you had to choose only _one_"

Wally and Joey were struck speechless, choose _one_. Wally and Joey didn't know what to say, they wanted to live with both parents as they both love them very much, Joey answered first.

"Both" Joey answered

"Both is not an answer Joey" Mr Jones said "Its Mum or Dad"

Joey was struck speechless, Mr Jones turned to Wally.

"Well what's your answer Wally?" Mr Jones asked

Wally thought about both his parents, Mum was very upset about divorcing Dad and believes she's committing adultery by doing it. While as Dad committed adultery himself and broken up his family.

"Mum" Wally replied "I would live with Mum"

Mum smiled, Mr Jones started scribbling in his notepad, and then he looked at Mum.

"Thank you Mrs Beatles" Mr Jones said smiling "All this will help you get through court, and I am willing to support you!"

"Oh thank you Nigel!" Mum cried and she kissed him on the cheek.

Mr Jones blushed, Wally smiled and Joey laughed

"Well I'll take you to court Mrs Beatles" Mr Jones said smiling "I'll drive you"

Mum, Wally and Joey got in Nigel's car, Nigel drove them to a big building, Wally and Joey looked out the window to see it, Joey was impressed by how big it was; Wally wasn't bothered. The car was parked in the court car park and entered inside. There was a big door leading into the court room and there was Dad and his solicitor, Dad turned to Wally and Joey and smiled at them.

"Hello Wally, Hello Joey" Dad said holing his arms out to hug them.

Wally and even Joey felt tense about this, hugging a person who was breaking their family apart, Wally and Joey had to hug him to make him feel they weren't upset about him, Mum groaned but smiled.

"Everything will be just fine" Dad said

But Wally and Joey knew it wouldn't be fine.

Nigel Jones turned to Wally and Joey and smiled at them

"I don't think court over you two will cheer you up at all" Mr Jones said "I will take you to a playgroup where children go when there's a court going on"

Nigel Jones took Wally and Joey down the corridor and took them to a door called 'Children' room'. He opened it and there were lots of toys they could ever imagine, there were also a few children playing.

Joey was impressed and went to play. Wally just looked around the room; he caught his eye on a girl with black hair and wearing a over grown sweater, she caught sight of Wally and smiled.

"Hi Wally" she said cheerfully

"Kuki!" Wally cried happily

* * *

Right finished chapter, review I may continue :) 


	3. Friends

D.i.v.o.r.c.e.

Third chapter is up! I'm really enjoying writing this story as it brings out feelings to how children feel when parents are divorced. Couple of thank you to start with!

**Whazurface**: Thanks for reviewing, hope your liking it. I hope your cousin is o.k. coping with divorce. I hope you don't get too upset by it. Say hi to him for me and tell him his parents will always love him no matter what goes on.

**Hi: **I'm glad you find it really good, I've updated for you, thank you for reviewing

**N2hobbes:** Thanks for reviewing, trust me, I think you will be eager to find out where the story is going to go. Thanks again for reviewing

**Darky: **Thanks for reviewing, so you are already guessing who Mr Beatle's girlfriend is! You'll have to find out. Hee hee hee. I'm glad you're looking forward to it! Thank you!

**Cyrix: **You'll find out soon enough who he's cheating with, but I'm not sure if you will like this woman or not when you meet her. Thank you for reviewing

**Lovebird3000:** I'm glad you are reading it, and find it very tragic! Hee hee hee Thank you for sending me a message about it!

* * *

Chapter Three

Friends

Wally smiled, Kuki smiled, they both smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him tight, Wally smiled, but blushed at the same time

"It's so good to see you!" Kuki cheered happily

"Yeah very…." Wally choked "You're choking me!"

Kuki then let go instantly, Wally choked badly, but he got his breath back. Joey then walked up to Wally laughing with a strange girl with pigtails and wearing an adult size sweater. It was Mushi.

"Love hurts!" Joey cried laughing at Wally

Wally blushed, but he was mad at Joey for saying such an embarrassing comment, Kuki laughed, Mushi giggled and Joey sniggered. Wally poked his tongue at Joey, but Joey took no notice

"Truth" Joey said smiling

"I wish Nigel kept his big mouth shut" Wally said with his teeth gritted

"Uno?" Joey asked

"NO, NOT UNO" Wally cried out loud "Jones guy"

"Oh" Joey said slowly, but he then smiled "Love hurts" then he ran off

Wally groaned loudly "I'll get you Joey!"

Mushi giggled

"You have to admit that was really funny" Mushi said "For a one year old! Then she giggled

Kuki smiled, Wally groaned and Mushi walked off

"Uhh!" Wally cried "I hate it when little when little siblings take the Mick!"

"Oh they're only playing Wally" Kuki said smiling" Let it go over your head"

"I'd better before I overload!" Wally cried

Kuki smiled sweetly

"So why are you here?" Kuki asked

"My parents had to go to court" Wally replied "They're…." But he then stopped.

"They're what?" Kuki asked

Wally couldn't speak a word; it was like he had lost his voice box. But he sat down on the floor, his eyes fully focused on it. Kuki wondered whether to leave the question or ask him what was wrong. But she looked at Joey who was talking to a girl, and then looked back at Wally.

"Wally, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Kuki asked

"Yes I will" came Wally's muffled voice, and then he sat up "My parents are getting divorced"

"Divorced!" Kuki cried "What do you mean?"

"I mean they don't want to be with each other anymore!" Wally cried sadly

"That's not what I mean" Kuki said "I mean. Why are they getting divorced?"

"Well" Wally began as he cleared his throat "My Dad cheated on my Mum and had an affair with a woman at work"

"Oh my God!" Kuki cried "I thought your Dad would never do that, I thought he loved your Mum"

"Well obviously not!" Wally cried raising his voice in anger

"If he was having an affair with a woman at work"

"I call that cheating scum!" Kuki cried

"Tell me about it!" Wally cried, but he then looked at Kuki "By the way, what are you doing here?"

Kuki then thought

"I don't know to be honest" Kuki replied "My parents never tell me or Mushi anything until their business has been taken care of, or if it is not important to us they won't tell us anyway"

"Do you think they're going to court too?" Wally asked

"Possibly" Kuki answered "If they're at court it will be properly be someone at Mum's work taking money without permission or something"

"Yeah I guess so!" Wally said smiling "It can't be your parents are divorcing!"

Kuki smiled

"Hey do you want to play or something?" Kuki asked

"Yeah sure" Wally replied sweetly, but he then stopped "But my parents are divorcing right. What if I live further away than I do now?"

"Hey, near or far we'll still be friends" Kuki said "I read a book called **Best Friends**, one moved to Scotland while the other stayed where she was, but that didn't stop them"

Wally smiled "I think that made me feel better, thank you Kuki"

Kuki smiled

Joey and Mushi came back; Joey was holding a piece of paper in his hands. He gave it to Wally, he looked it and Kuki reached over to see. On it was two stick people, one which was a boy and one that is a girl. They were both holing hands with red on their faces, there were love hearts drawn in the background and there was a lovely picture of the smiling sun.

Wally and Kuki looked at the picture closely, they realised it was them two holding hands, Wally blushed but Kuki giggled madly.

"That's very nice Joey" Kuki said sweetly

"This is embarrassing" Wally muttered under his breathe

"Drawing you two" Joey said smiling

Kuki just smiled sweetly at Joey, Wally groaned loudly, but Kuki turned to him.

"Come on Wally" Kuki said sweetly "It's not a bad picture"

"Uhh!" Wally groaned

Joey laughed, Mushi giggled and Kuki smiled.

Then the door opened, the children all turned to see who it was, it was only Nigel Jones. He looked at Wally and Joey.

"Court is over you two!" Mr Jones said smiling "Come on your Mums waiting"

Wally looked at Kuki and smiled

"Bye Kuki" he said to her

Kuki gave Wally a quick hug, Joey laughed and Mushi smiled. But Nigel Jones pulled a funny face, like he wasn't impressed, but other words didn't say anything

"Come on then" Mr Jones said

Wally and Joey followed Nigel Jones out the door, and there stood their Mum who did not look very pleased. In fact she was angry as she looked like she was going to explode.

"Um children" Mr Jones said "Your mothers a bit upset, I'm sure she will tell you once she's calmed down"

"Wally, Joey I've divorced your Father!" Mum said gritting her teeth angrily "Now he can live with that bitch all he wants!" she was breathing harder.

Wally and Joey wondered to ask why she was so upset, but she got there first.

"Children don't trust your best friend EVER!" Mum cried angrily "Because they'll do something nasty to you later on"

Wally thought about what his Mum had said, never trust your 'best friend' so does that mean, don't trust Kuki? But Mum seemed to be angrier with the so called Bitch than Dad. Did Mum know the so called bitch very well?

* * *

And there you go peeps! Chappie four coming out soon, tee hee hee! Please review, also give me hints to improve it, if you think so, but no flames! 


	4. Changes

D.i.v.o.r.c.e.

Well the fourth chapter of this sad story! Thank you for the reviews so far,I loved reading them. On with the story

* * *

Chapter Four

Changes

Wally and Joey were at home with Mum, her anger was still rising inside with her face as red as ever. She kept saying 'bitch' over and over again. Wally and Joey looked at Mum with worried looks on their faces, they sighed.

"Cheer up" Joey said smiling

"LAY OFF JOEY" Mum yelled at him

Joey whimpered, then he started to cry, Mum took no notice, Wally frowned.

"Mum!" Wally said firmly "Just because your angry don't mean you can take it out on Joey!"

"I don't care Wally!" Mum muttered with her teeth gritted

"So you don't care!" Wally started to argue back "Maybe we shouldn't care about you anymore, like Joey was doing now!"

Mum sighed sorrowfully

"I'm really sorry you two" Mum said sadly "I didn't mean it, I am just frustrated that's all, its Dads new girlfriend"

"Why are you so upset about his girlfriend than him?" Wally asked

Mum sighed sorrowfully, then she turned to the boys with a flushed face.

"Listen I better not tell you who his new girlfriend is" Mum said "I have a feeling it may upset you"

"So be it then" Joey said softly

Mum smiled sweetly and brushed through Joeys blond hair, she patted Wally on the back. Wally hugged her, Joey stroked her face. Mum sighed again, but she smiled.

"You do realize that I love you two very much" Mum said as she kissed Joey on the head and Wally on the cheek

"Yes we do" Wally said softly

"Dad?" Joey asked

"Well your Dad does love you" Mum said softly "But I don't think he loves you as much as I do, if he did than he wouldn't have committed adultery"

Wally and Joey looked at each other, and then they looked back at Mum

"That's right" Wally said "I agree"

"Me as well" Joey said smiling

Mum smiled, and then she hugged her children tighter.

"Kids" Mum said sighing "There's some changes going to happen, you better get used to these as it will properly affect you until you are eighteen"

Wally and Joey thought, changes occurring until eighteen, they really felt driven away from what they were before. Wally felt like he was split in half, one the previous life and the other the afterwards. Joey felt like he was tumbled over by the changes that had got in his way to what he previously lived. But they both listened.

"Me, and your bastard of a father have split days for you to see us" Mum said "You will be seeing your fathers on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. You will stay with him at 7:00pm then you must come home, you will get chance to sleep round his house in the school holidays, the rest of the time you will stay here, does that make sense?"

Wally and Joey looked at each other then they looked back.

"I understand a bit" Wally said

"Difficult" Joey said trying to understand

"Well Joey" Mum said "You'll understand soon enough, you'll get used to it.

Joey nodded, but didn't say anything, Wally still tried to work out the routine, but it was difficult.

"Tomorrows Wednesday" Mum said "So you'll go to your Dads, wherever he lives, if he's got a home"

When Wally and Joey went to bed, they still kept thinking of the routine, but it wasn't fair. Three days with Dad and four days with Mum, one see more then the other. And even then, Mum gets to see them everyday so it was more of seven days with Mum and three with Dad. They cried silently in bed.

The next morning Wally and Joey woke up early and went to the sitting room, but they were surprised to see Mum sitting on the sofa with a wine glass in one hand and a champagne bottle in the other. Her eyes were red; Wally and Joey couldn't tell if it was tiredness or if she had been crying. She looked at them and smiled.

H………el…………lo" she stuttered at them "Who…..are you?"

"What?" Joey cried out loud

Wally turned to Joey's ears

"She's drunk" Wally whispered "She's in depression"

Joey nodded, but at the same time tears began pouring down his cheeks.

"We do?" Joey asked

"We get her to bed" Wally replied

Wally and Joey went to their Mum and pulled her up to her feet. She wobbled a bit and said the very rude word Dad had said at the beginning. Wally struggled to get her arms around his shoulders, Joey held her by the hand to make sure she felt safe as they both struggled her up the stairs. It took a lot of strength as she was wobbling, at one point she nearly fell over. Once they got her up, they both placed her onto a bed, Mum then fell asleep soundly.

Wally and Joey kissed her, she smiled sweetly

"I love you my loving husband" Mum murmured "With all my heart"

Wally and Joey pulled a sad face and began to cry. Mum had still thought it was Dad kissing her, she still thinks everything was the way it was. Wally and Joey wished it too, but they left to get some sleep.

Wally and Joey sat down together for a few hours cuddling up to each other. Then they heard a knock at the door. Wally got up to answer it, he saw a tall man dressed in neatly clothes, he had blond hair just like Wally and Joey's, Wally's mouth opened, it was Dad.

"Hello son" Dad said smiling "Came to pick you and Joey up, where's your Mum, I want to speak to her"

"Oh Mums in bed" Wally said "Been up all night" he wanted to add because you're a git for cheating on Mum, but he didn't.

"Oh fancy a Mum who stays up all night!" Dad cried angrily "The stupid bitch is in bed now and she can't even look after you two!"

"SHUT UP!" Joey screamed loudly

"She perfectly can" Wally cried angrily "Just because you have divorced her and not with her anymore, don't mean you can say nasty things about her, she's still our Mum after all"

Dad looked shocked, and then he sighed.

"Sorry son" Dad then said "I didn't mean it, just let your Mum know that I came to pick you up"

Wally and Joey wrote a note, but due to Wally's writing it said 'Goon 2 Dads c u lat er' which was meaning 'Gone to Dads see you later" They left it by her bedside. Then they left home and got into Dads car.

Dad drove off. Wally and Joey felt sadden to leave Mum on her own drunk on bed full of depression. But Dad did nothing and smiled.

"Kids, I know you must be upset" Dad said "But I'm sure it's for the best"

Wally felt angry about what Dad said, 'you must be upset' he and Joey wouldn't be if he didn't cheat on Mum, Joey felt like he wanted to get out the car and run back to Mum to help her, but he knew this wasn't possible.

"Kids" Dad began saying "I am sure you will be happy with a step family you know"

"Step family" Wally burst out "What do you mean?"

"Well my new partner is moving in with me" Dad said "I am sure you'll like her and her daughters"

Wally and Joey's anger rose rapidly, they didn't want to see his new girlfriend. But the daughters they will be able to talk to as they have been through the same thing and can talk about their feelings.

"Oh there's my flat" Dad said smiling

Wally and Joey looked out the car window; they could see two buildings attached to each other, one with an orange door and the other with a green door.

"The orange door is ours" Dad said

"Nice" Wally said with not much interest

Dad, Wally and Joey got out of the car and went to the orange door. Dad opened it and went in.

In Wally and Joeys eyes, the flat was grotty and smiley, like someone who once lived here used to smoke. It was cramped, there was only three doors leading to different rooms, and it was big enough for two people to live in. Wally and Joey heard a voice.

"Oh your home?" a voice shrieked cheerfully, it sounded like a woman.

"Yep with your step sons" Dad replied smiling.

Then someone came out one of the three rooms, it was a woman dressed in a white blouse and a purple. She had black which was tied up in a bun; she had a smile on her. Wally and Joey gasped.

"Mrs Sanban" Wally whispered to himself

Then out came two girls with their eyes red as ever. It was Kuki and Mushi. Wally and Kuki looked at each other. Kuki had been crying, but she wiped her tears.

Wally and Joey looked at each other, they both looked back at Kuki and Mushi, and it looks like things were going to get worse.

* * *

Uh oh...what will happen? To find out give me your reviews:D 


	5. StepSisters

edited by lovebird3000. here's chapter 5 enjoy!

Thank you Lovebird3000 for putting this chapter up for me, your a true friend

* * *

D.i.v.o.r.c.e.

Chapter Five

Step-Sisters

Wally stared at Kuki, Kuki stared at Wally, Mushi stared at Joey and Joey stared at Dad. All four kids were in shock, how could this have happened? And why? Dad for Mrs Sanban? Though it wasn't Mrs Sanban anymore, she was now known as Genki Aizawa. Genki kneeled down to Wally and Joey and smiled. Wally and Joey's body's started shaking.

"Hello Wally, Hello Joey" Genki said "Pleased to meet you"

Wally and Joey didn't want to say hello or smile at her. But they realized why Mum wouldn't tell them who Dads new girlfriend is, it did upset them. But they smiled for the sake of Genki.

Kuki and Mushi looked at the boys smiles, they knew they faking it.

Genki turned to Dad

"Your boys are lovely" Genki exclaimed "I wish I could eat them up"

Wally and Joey's eyes widened 'Eat them'. Even they knew what the expression meant they didn't like it. They pictured being on top a pile of spaghetti with Dad and Genki eating them up. They shuddered.

"Oh boys" Genki said turning to Kuki and Mushi "This is Kuki and Mushi your step sisters"

"We know" Wally said with not much interest, he though he wanted to add that Kuki was his best friend, but he didn't

"Like Mushi" Joey said pointing at her "She's fun"

Mushi smiled

Genki smiled and put her hands on Joey's shoulders, he shuddered.

Dad went to Kuki and Mushi and he smiled. He pointed at Wally and Joey.

"This is Wally and Joey" Dad said to Kuki and Mushi "Your step brothers"

"We know, Mum said" Kuki said with a frown on her face though she thought it was rather stupid to add 'step brothers' as of course they knew from the start.

Wally looked at Kuki's frown, he knew she was not happy and thinking the same thing as he was. Mushi looked at Joey and smiled. Joey saw this and smiled back though he did wonder why Mushi was smiling at him at this time. Maybe she was trying to cheer him up?

"I see we are going to be one happy family" Genki cried holding Wally and Kuki. Dad held Mushi and Joey.

They all shuddered. Though their parents (step parents) let them go.

"So lovely aren't they" Dad said pulling Kuki by the cheek which hurt "I have an idea, why don't you four get to know each other"

All four didn't see the point; they all knew each other from everything they liked to the colour of the underwear.

"Yes just the four of you on your own" Genki cried pushing all four children into one of the small rooms.

It appeared to be a sitting a room, though it didn't look very cosy for a sitting room. There was only one sofa which was rather grotty and it was stained from coffee, tea and other unpleasant stains. There was a small television which was full of dirty fingerprints. Possibly from the previous people who live in the flat. The walls were full of stains, though some stains were too unbearable to mention. Genki then shut the door and left them alone.

All four kids sat on the unpleasant sofa. Wally looked at Kuki's eyes, they were full of tears. It seemed she was trying to hold it in, but she found no success and burst into tears and grabbed Wally and placed her face on his chest it wet. Wally put his arms around her and he too started crying, his tears dropped on Kuki's glossy hair. Mushi started crying too and patted Kuki's hand. Joey cried the most and held onto Kuki's long hair and stayed by Mushi's side to keep them comfort.

"It's horrible Wally!" Kuki cried out loud as she held him

"Our parents are divorced too!" Mushi cried into her sleeves

"Don't cry" Joey said as he hugged Mushi tight, but he found himself crying.

"What on the Earth happened?" Wally asked crying

"Mum and Dad" Kuki sobbed trying to speak "They……..they said to us……..they were……….divorced"

"It was……….horrid!" Mushi sobbed holding Joey and rocking him to comfort him "Mum…….Mum left…………..and Dad was left…….alone"

"He…….was upset" Kuki cried more wiping her eyes on Wally's sweater "He…..he wanted to………kill himself"

"What" Wally cried out loud in shock "Did he?"

"No" Kuki sobbed "He won't do it………….because of………us"

"I hate Mum!" Mushi cried "She's a cheater!"

"Cheaters right!" Kuki sobbed in anger

"I hate this family!" Wally cried "Because we have a horrid parent!"

"Boo hoo!" Joey cried out loud

Wally and Joey thought of the old ways they used to live before. They pictured Mum and Dad kissing each other heavenly on the lips. Then their minds would be taken over by Dad breaking the kiss away and slowly disappear and leave Mum to cry. They wondered what Kuki and Mushi were thinking. But they both held them tight as they all cried together making their eyes red.

"I don't want Mum and Mr Beetles" Kuki sobbed "Being together……it's wrong!"

"Tell me about it" Wally cried "I hate Dad"

"I hate Mum" Kuki cried out loud hugging Wally tight "She's a stupid asshole!"

The other three children gasped

"Kuki" Mushi cried "You swore!"

"Asshole?" Joey asked

"Joey, please don't say that!" Wally cried "I think were all stressed!"

They all sighed in sorrow.

"What do you think being step brother and sister will be like? Mushi asked crying

Wally and Joey didn't want any step sisters. Wally didn't want Kuki as a step sister because he felt he couldn't be in a love relationship later on in life. Though he knew being in a step brother to Kuki wouldn't change anything if they wanted to get married, he felt he couldn't marry her by being a sort of relative to her. Joey didn't want any step sisters because he feels he will get picked on by girls who were older than him. Though Kuki and Mushi were not the type of girls who pick on people, Joey knew that once you've been in a brother/sisterhood relationship you start getting picked or argue sooner or later. Wally and Joey started crying more than ever.

"Hateful" Wally answered to Mushi's question

"Me too!" Kuki cried

"Agreed!" Joey cried as he put his arms around Mushi

"That's how I feel!" Mushi cried miserably

They all cuddled up to each other to keep themselves company. Wally held Kuki tight, Mushi held Joey tightly and Joey held on to Kuki's hair. They all closed their eyes leaning against each other.

"Just remember" Mushi said "We are all together"

They all nodded in agreement

Then the door to the sitting room opened, it was Dad and Genki. The four kids wiped their eyes to hide the tears and they all smiled for the sake of Dad and Genki. The adults smiled.

"So cute!" Genki cried "How about we hug together!"

The four of them didn't want to, but they did. Wally and Joey felt strange hugging Genki and Kuki and Mushi felt strange hugging Dad. As to all of them they all felt strange hugging them both at the same time.

"Wasn't that nice" Genki cried in happiness "How's about we play a game"

So all four children and the adults spent hours playing Monopoly which bored them. Joey had little understanding how to play the game, so he chewed all the pieces up. Dad then looked at his watch and gasped.

"It's almost seven!" Dad gasped "We better get the kids home!"

"Yes dear" Genki said turning to Kuki and Mushi "Come on kid's time to go"

"Yes" Dad said turning to Wally and Joey "Time to go"

Wally and Joey felt relived when they got in Dads car to go back to Mums, it seemed that Kuki and Mushi were relieved to go back to their Dads. Dad smiled.

"Well what do you think of your step sisters? Dad asked turning a corner into another road

"They are okay" Wally lied knowing it was not

"Yep!" Joey lied though the butterflies in his stomach made his tummy hurt.

"Well good" Dad said "I feel Wally that you are very fond of Kuki, so a near enough relative relationship will work out.

Wally knew it wouldn't work out. He didn't want to be near related to Kuki in a brotherhood way.

"Well I think Kuki and Mushi will make lovely sisters" Dad said smiling "don't you think?"

"Oh yeah" Wally said sadly

"Oh cheer up" Dad said "Just because your leaving her don't mean you can't be cheerful"

Wally just ignored Dads comment even though he was wrong about it; he didn't want to cause any arguments.

"Oh here are, your Mums" Dad said as he turned to them "Alright you two I'll see you on Saturday"

Dad kissed Wally and Joey goodbye. They both went towards the house. They entered.

"Mum, we are home!" Wally called

"Mum" Joey called

There was no response, it was silent. Wally and Joey got worried, had Mum leaved to go to the pub?

"Mum?" Wally called again

"Mama?" Joey called

Still no response. Wally and Joey quickly went upstairs and entered Mums room; she was still in bed, exactly as they left her. Had Mum been asleep all this time? The note they had left for her had been untouched. Mum didn't know they had left her to go to Dads, she properly didn't realize Dad wanted to speak to her. But then she work awoke and saw Wally and Joey and smiled, but it wasn't the sort of smile of cheerfulness.

"Has Dad come yet?" she asked wearily "He should be here any minute now?"

* * *

Sixth chapter will be up soon. I will update soon. ;-) 


	6. Drinking

**Chapter six is up**

**Thanks Lovebird3000 for putting this up for me again :D**

* * *

D.i.v.o.r.c.e.

Chapter Six

Drinking

"Um Mum" Wally said sadly, as he held Joey tight "We've already been to Dads"

Mum looked at him in shock

"Don't be such an idiot Wally!" Mum cried out loud "Honestly, don't you know the time?!"

"You asleep" Joey said

"I've only been asleep for five minutes Joey" Mum cried angrily "Gees what's got into both of you"

"For God's sake-"

"Don't say that Wally!" Mum shouted angrily at him "You know how I hate that blasphemy!"

"Sorry Mum" Wally cried starting to cry a little "But you have been asleep for hours not minutes, what's got into you?! Dad wanted to speak to you"

"You're coming up with stories" Mum said angrily

Wally had an idea; he went downstairs into the sitting room and took the clock of the wall. He ran back upstairs with it and showed Mum the time, the big hand was nearly on the '3' and the small hand, just off the '7'. Mum gasped and put her hands her on her face.

"What the hells going on?!" Mum cried in shock "I was asleep for five minutes, I'm sure I was!"

"Sadness" Joey said sadly

"Alcohol has done this to you" Wally cried

Mum sighed sorrowfully

"Oh boys" Mum cried with tears coming down her "Just give me a hug"

Wally and Joey did so, Wally put his arms around Mums neck and kissed her on the cheek, and Joey held her fingers and placed his head on her breast. They could hear Mum crying.

"Oh boys" she cried "This is my fault!"

Wally and Joey looked at each other then they looked back at Mum.

"Why is it your fault?" Wally asked as he thought Mum was putting herself in a tight position.

"Well partly it is my fault" Mum cried as tears poured down her rosy cheeks "I shouldn't have divorced your father in the first place because you two are unhappy and I feel like a bad mother!"

"But you had your reasons to divorce him" Wally replied "We will get used to it and we are happy because there is no fighting"

Mum smiled in delight

"Thank you Wally" Mum said as she stroked through Wally's hair, but her smile turned upside down "But to be honest I still love your Father, but he loves that bitch more than me"

"Mrs Sanban" Joey said, realizing what he said, he immediately covered his mouth

Mum looked at Joey with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me she's……"

Wally and Joey looked at each other in fear, and then they looked back at Mum wondering what to do.

"Well we saw her today" Wally said as he gulped, he didn't want Mum to cry again "But it doesn't mean she's moving in with him"

"Well where else can she live if her ex has thrown her out the house?" Mum cried as she started to get water in her eyes.

Wally and Joey looked at each other; they didn't think that Mr Sanban had thrown out Genki.

Mum started breathing heavily and she started to cry, Wally and Joey whether they should try to cheer her up or not, but Mum then looked at Wally in an innocent look as if he found her on a street corner homeless with just a blanket around her.

"Wally, get me some wine, and hurry" Mum cried

"Mum, I don't think that's a-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY WALLY?!" Mum asked shouting at him "I SAID GET ME SOME WINE, AND GET ME A WINE GLASS, WHILE YOU ARE AT IT"

Wally whimpered a bit, but he did as he was told and went downstairs to the kitchen. He went into the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a small wine glass. He brought it upstairs and gave it to Mum.

Mum started to pour vodka into her glass and started gulping it down, and pouring herself another glass in 10 seconds.

Wally started to cry a bit, but Joey pulled an angry face at Mum.

"Why shout?" Joey asked angrily

"Joey, be quiet please" Mum said as she gulped down her second glass of wine

"Wally helping" Joey said

"I was too" Wally said crying "We don't want you drinking too much alcohol"

"I am so sorry I shouted at you Wally" Mum cried with tears coming down her eyes "But wine makes me less depressed"

"Don't we make you happy?" Wally asked

Mum looked at him in shock

"Of course you make me happy" Mum replied "You two are my sons, why wouldn't you make me happy?"

"It looks like that the wine is making you happy more" Wally said

"No!" Mum cried in shock "You two definitely make me smile more than anything, don't feel you come second best"

Wally and Joey smiled, whether or not Mum had meant it, it still made them happy.

"Thank you" Joey said

Mum smiled, then she looked at the clock and she yawned with a great big 'O'

"I'd better be going to sleep" Mum said "I am so tired"

"Yeah" Wally said as he was pleased that Mum was getting an early night "Make sure you have a lay in"

"Oh I will" Mum said happily "Now go and let Mummy sleep, oh and make sure you go to bed at your bedtimes"

Wally and Joey smiled and exited out Mums room and they went downstairs and sat in the lounge.

"She won't go to sleep you know she won't" Wally cried

"Sadness" Joey said

Wally and Joey knew that Mum would think about Dad to much and won't sleep.

"Maybe we could do something to cheer her up" Wally suggested

"Yes!" Joey cried "Like what?"

"Well a gift of some kind, what do women like?"

"Jewellery"

"Good, what jewellery though?"

"Necklace?"

"Yes, great idea Joey, I wonder how much money we have got"

Wally and Joey went to look in their piggy banks and counted up the money they had between each other coming up to $5. They planned that by tomorrow morning that they would leave the house and buy mum a gift.

"Well that's settled Joey" Wally cried in delight

Joey was already half asleep, Wally smiled and took Joey and he too place himself to bed and slept.

They work up the next morning and entered the lounge and were surprised to find Mum sitting on the sofa drinking wine. She saw the boys and she smiled.

"Good morning" Mum said

"I thought you were having a lay in" Wally cried

"I couldn't sleep" Mum replied

Wally and Joey knew that Mum was in a depressant mood, but they remembered what they needed to do. They ran upstairs and quickly got dressed and grabbed the $5 they had. They ran to the front door, Mum looked at them.

"Where are you two going?" she asked

"Out" Joey replied smiling

"Now wait a min-"

But before Mum could finish her sentence, Wally and Joey closed the door.

Mum was left alone

* * *

**Chapter 7 soon, please look out for it! Please keep reviewing, I need to know your thoughts on this story whether is brilliant or crap **


	7. Gift

**Hiya peeps sorry it took me soooooooo long to update, but anyhow i hope you enjoy, as i present the 7th chapter**

* * *

D.i.v.o.r.c.e.

Chapter Seven

Gift

Wally and Joey ran down the road as fast as their legs could carry them. Wally ran faster than Joey and the little toddler couldn't keep up and he started to get tired.

"Wally…" Joey puffed

Wally turned around and ran back to pick up Joey and placed him on his shoulders and once again began to run again bopping Joey up and down

"Run slower" Joey cried "Hurts"

"Sorry Joey" Wally said puffing "But we have to get there before it gets crowded other wise we will never find our way through the town"

"Hate crowds" Joey cried and then blew a raspberry which hit Wally's face

Wally did his best to wipe of the spit, Joey held on tight hoping not to fall backwards. Several children, teenagers and adults looked at them as they ran past even an old fat woman wearing yellow goggles and a blue dress complained at them for running so fast.

However they reached the town centre, there were only a few people there, the majority of them were opening the shops and were beginning to work. Others were running as if they were late.

Wally and Joey started to look for the gift shop, scanning the shops on the street which included 'Oxfam', 'Woolworths' and other famous stores, until they found the gift shop which had a purple roof and in big bold writing labelled 'Gifts' on the top of the entrance. They entered inside and there were different isles full of gift stuff like a mug.

"We are looking for the Jewellery Isle Joey" Wally said "Lets find it"

"There" Joey said pointing at the Jewellery isle on the right of the store

Wally looked and smiled

"You have good eyes Joey" Wally cried tickling him

Joey got the giggles and laughed very loud

"Excuse me" a voice shouted, Wally and Joey turned and saw a female shop assistant by the check out holding a book called _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ "I am trying to read here so I am prepared when I come to reading the last book (_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow_), when it is released, so quiet!"

"Sorry" Wally said "Just praising my brother"

"Not in my shop" She shouted "You'll break something!"

"What are we going to break?" Wally asked angrily looking around himself knowing that there was nothing breakable around him.

The shop assistant just sighed loudly and went on reading

Wally and Joey entered the Jewellery isle and found lots of pretty jewellery that all girls would adore, but they wanted a necklace which would be cheap and loveable for their mother. But as they looked, they realized the prices were high.

"These are all expensive" Wally cried as he picked up on of the necklaces which said 'I love you' "This is $39:99"

"Cheap" Joey said, and then he started making chirping noises like birds

Wally laughed and he continued looking through the necklace rack. There was a necklace with a little girl on which was $19:99, another with two people holding hands, which came to $55:99, and another which had in big letters saying 'Gorgeous Babe of the Century" which was a horrifying of $99:99.

"Who would pay this much just to have a piece of Jewellery? Wally asked Joey

Joey just shrugged

Wally continued to look, until he came to a pretty necklace with a butterfly on which was only $2:99 he smiled, and showed it to Joey

"It's pretty!"

"Certainly prettier than the expensive ones" Wally agreed "Lets get some wrapping paper and let's pay for these"

They picked a pretty flower wrapping paper which was only 99 cents and went to the shop assistant and handed what they wanted to pay on the counter. She took no notice and what they put due to her reading.

"Excuse me" Wally said polity

"What?!" the shop assistant said rather annoyed putting her book down, and then he looked at the boys "Oh it's you two"

"Sorry" Wally said rather angrily "We'll just go with what we want then"

"Don't you even think about" she said angrily checking out the items they wanted "That comes to $3:98"

Wally handed the $5 they had, and they received the change from the shop assistant. They left the shop and ran back to their own house as fast as they could. When they arrived they slowly opened the door and peaked to see if Mum was there, she wasn't and they both went in and ran quickly upstairs to their room

"Right, we need to wrap this up" Wally said "Though I am not very good at it"

"Me neither"

They began to wrap it cutting the wrapping paper, wrapping it around the necklace and sticking it down, they had finished.

"Looks good" Wally said examining it

"Show Mum"

Wally and Joey got up, they suspected Mum would be in her room and went to her door which was closed. Though the door was closed they could hear Mum sobbing, Wally and Joey felt sad for their mum and realized they should've told her where they were going before they left. But nonetheless they entered which startled their mother who had turned to see them and a joyful smile came to her

"Boys" She cried holding out her arms "You're here!"

Wally and Joey went to her arms at the same time trying to hide and not damage their mothers present

"Of course we are," Wally said "Where do you think we would've gone?"

"Your fathers" Mum replied sniffing "I thought you hated me"

"Never" Joey cried hugging mum

"Here's something that will cheer you up" Wally said smiling and handed the present to their mum

Mum looked at her present and gasped in delight

"Oh boys" she began to unwrap it and when saw her present she smiled in delight

"Oh it's beautiful!" Mum cried holding the necklace

"Try it on" Joey said smiling

Mum did so, she put it on around her neck and the tip of it came down to her breasts, it sparkled to her eyes, she then pulled Wally and Joey into a big hug.

"Oh I love it" Mum cried happily "Thank you so much"

Wally and Joey felt happy as soon as the necklace was put on her, Wally felt happy as Mum was back to what she was when Dad she still living with her, Joey felt happy because he felt it was good to give her something to her. Mum gave more kisses to her sons.

"You like?" Joey asked

"Like? I love it" Mum replied "Whether I feel down, I will cling onto the necklace and I will think of you two"

Wally and Joey felt happier than before

* * *

**Chapter 7 done, another (counts fingers) 11 more to go, please review it'll tell me whether you like or hate it**


End file.
